Talk:Godzilla vs. Gamera (Unmade 2002 film)/@comment-998602-20181212205633
Thinking about this and taking into account the time, they could have made this film into a two parter like what they did with Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla/Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. The first part would be released in 2004 to celebrate Godzilla's 50th Anniversary - been another reboot in which Godzilla is not killed by the Oxygen Destroyer at the end of the 1954 story while Gamera is only known to the modern world by ancient legends. The story would explain that there is a prophecy involving Godzilla and Gamera - stating that the two will initially rage against each other before uniting to eliminate a great threat once defeated but now destined to return. Sure enough, both kaiju would awaken and would engage in battles with other monsters/mechas before clashing with each other. Ultimately, Godzilla would win this time - leaving Gamera badly injured and comatose before returning to the sea to rest as the threat (an alien-looking spacecraft) is shown approaching out of a visible portal. The second part would be released in 2005 to celebrate Gamera's 40th Anniversary, with Gamera's healing process completing before he resumes his conflict with a still weakened Godzilla, with a psychic teenager (possibly this universe's version of Miki Saegusa) befriending Mothra's twin fairies - who explain that centuries in the past humanity was much more advanced than today. As it turned out, Atlantis and Mu were the centers of two advanced biotech civilisations who had managed to journey to the stars and establish contact with other species - one of which was the species the twin fairies belong to. However, a renegade faction of this group of humans formed a dark alliance with other power-hungry species and tried to take over the various worlds with an army of alien monsters and genetically/cybernetically engineered kaiju. They were defeated as the Atlanteans created Gamera to aid Mothra and the other alien races/monsters and trapped the Dark Alliance in an alternate dimension, although the cost was great - with most of the worlds suffering heavy damage and near-extinction events while both Atlantis and Mu were lost along with most of their knowledges . After the war, Gamera would return to Earth and enter a deep slumber, while the twin fairies - among the last of their race - would be taken in by Mothra and granted immortality among other powers, serving her as her priestesses. The fairies help Miki to find an Atlantean bead in order to allow Miki to communicate with the enraged Gamera and stop the battle before Gamera can kill the defeated Godzilla. Sure enough, the Dark Alliance reach Earth and launch an attack on the nations of Earth, with Gamera and Godzilla joining forces and leading Earth's other kaiju into battle against a variety of monsters from the Godzilla/Gamera movies. The culmination after the destruction of the Dark Alliance would be a battle against a new foe (a combination of a character from the Gamera comics and the DNA Mimic from Godzilla the Animated Series) called Morphos - which can mimic and mix the powers and appearance/characteristics of numerous Kaiju/Mechas to devastating effect - with Godzilla and Gamera been fused together into Godamera to destroy it in a final battle in space. After the battle, the two kaiju would de-fuse, with Gamera saving Godzilla from impacting into the Earth. Following this battle, Godzilla and Gamera would give each other a show of respect before all the monsters depart - with Godzilla swimming to the depths while Gamera soars into the sky. Hope you like my ideas, even if they likely will never be made into a film.